Parce qu'il m'a embrassé
by Bymeha
Summary: " Grey Fullbuster, la seule personne à qui il avait parlé de ses sentiments pour une fille ; ce même Grey qui l'embrassait en ce moment. Ce garçon là. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Eh bien à cause de l'une de ces confidences, justement. " Natsu était curieux et inquiet - surtout inquiet. Heureusement, les amis sont là pour nous aider... Natsu/Grey sur un fond de Natsu/Lisanna. Yaoi, UA.


Bonjour ou bonsoir ! :)

Aujourd'hui, je vous propose non pas un autre OS de Recueil de Liens - même si j'ai un Gruvia qui ne devrait normalement pas trop tarder - ni la suite de Frères - je préfère attendre la suite des scans pour voir comment ça va évoluer avant - ni Changement - qui sera sûrement postée samedi ! - mais un petit OS, tout simple, sans prise de tête, que j'ai écrit après une furieuse envie d'écrire du yaoi.

Bon, je le dis tout de suite, c'est mon touuut premier... Du coup, vous vous en doutez, j'ai besoin d'avis. Alors surtout n'hésitez pas, hein, que je sache si ce que je fais est bien ou pas :B

Merci à **Aeliheart974** de m'avoir encouragée à publier ça ! Bonne lecture !

**Pairing : **NatsuxGrey, NatsuxLisanna en arrière plan. Ou l'inverse, à vous de décider.

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi.

* * *

« G-Grey... », eut-il le temps de bafouiller, avant que le petit sourire de son éternel meilleur ami et pire ennemi ne l'arrête tout à fait, tant il pouvait être troublant, désarmant, terriblement confiant.

Mais malgré ça, Grey ne recula pas. Qu'importe qu'il se soit redressé, reculé, éloigné de lui face à l'appréhension soudaine qui vint lui tordre le ventre. Les mains du brun s'élevèrent à son visage sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, sans qu'il ne soit seulement capable d'y éprouver la moindre résistance.

Et tout allait beaucoup trop vite, beaucoup trop précipitamment pour son pauvre cerveau, qui n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ce qu'il passait, à analyser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait sans pouvoir s'en sortir - et à lui faire prendre compte de ce que Grey s'apprêtait à faire, aussi.

Et puis qu'allait-il faire au juste, hein ?

Son cœur se mit soudain à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et ses joues s'empourprèrent brusquement, violemment ; et Natsu était incapable de contrôler quoi que ce soit.

Il ne contrôlait absolument rien, de toute manière.

Mais Grey s'en foutait. Éperdument, même. Au contraire, il jugea la mine troublée de son ami d'un regard sérieux puis se remit à sourire, d'un sourire qui se fit tout sauf rassurant chez l'autre garçon. Un sourire moqueur. Confiant. Arrogant.

Il détestait ce sourire.

« Grey... Tu... T'es... »

Parce que ce putain de sourire là, il avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. De faire battre son cœur plus vite. Trop vite.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où l'une de ses mains, délicieusement froide et délicate vint se glisser derrière sa nuque que Natsu commença petit à petit à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait dans l'esprit décidément trop tordu de son ami, qui lui semblait se délecter de la situation qu'il trouvait visiblement fort amusante.

Il aurait pût lui demander d'attendre. D'arrêter ; mais Grey n'aurait pas écouté. Il l'aurait ignoré - comme d'habitude. Il lui aurait rétorqué qu'il s'en foutait complètement, lui aussi - et il y serait tout de même allé. Parce que c'était Grey.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, les lèvres froides, étonnamment tendres et douces et agréablement pleines de Grey se posèrent le plus simplement du monde sur les siennes, qui arrêtèrent de trembler pour le coup.

_Les lèvres de Grey, sur les siennes._

Natsu sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et battre si fort que les pulsations résonnèrent même jusqu'à ses tempes, bientôt douloureuses. Si son esprit avait pût rester connecté à la réalité, sans doute se serait-il rendu compte de son état et des tremblements qui parcouraient son corps entier.

Mais Natsu s'en foutait comme de sa première chaussette ; Grey l'embrassait.

L'information mit bizarrement plus de temps qu'il n'en aurait sûrement fallu à n'importe qui d'autre pour arriver à son cerveau, en même temps que ses yeux verts s'arrondissaient de stupeur.

Grey l'embrassait.

Grey Fullbuster, l'adolescent âgé d'à peine un an de plus que lui qui lui était à la fois l'individu le plus exécrable de la terre tout en restant son meilleur ami. Grey Fullbuster, seize ans et demi ; un garçon. Celui à qui il venait faire part de ses problèmes, malgré les moqueries incessantes. Celui - et l'un des seuls - en qui il pouvait avoir totalement confiance, à qui il pouvait se confier même sur les sujets les plus délicats en étant sûr que son ami pourrait l'aider.

Grey Fullbuster, l'une des rares personnes qu'il connaisse à avoir un passé aussi flou que le sien. Grey Fullbuster, la seule personne à qui il avait parlé de ses sentiments pour une fille ; ce même Grey qui l'embrassait en ce moment. Ce garçon là.

Grey l'embrassait.

Tout ça pour quoi ? Eh bien à cause de l'une de ces confidences, justement.

Ce jour-là, Natsu était rentré presque patraque du lycée où il était scolarisé, une moue déçue, attristée et terriblement confuse peinte sur son visage d'ordinaire si jovial, avec ses grands sourires et ses yeux brillants de défi.

Le bout de chemin qu'ils devaient faire, lui, Grey et Loki, un ami à eux, s'était fait étrangement calme et silencieux. Les deux garçons marchaient devant et discutaient avec entrain, tandis que Natsu traînait derrière en remuant d'étranges pensées ; du moins les trouvait-il étranges, par la confusion, la vague de bonheur indescriptibles et le léger pincement au cœur qu'elles lui infligeaient.

Le simple fait qu'il soit entrain de réfléchir aurait dut lui paraître bizarre ; mais penser à ce genre de réflexion était bien trop bizarre de sa part en lui-même pour qu'il n'y accorde même de l'importance.

Il s'en foutait complètement.

Aujourd'hui, Lisanna lui avait parut bien plus jolie et pétillante que d'habitude. Peut-être à cause des boucles d'oreilles du même bleu que ses yeux où grâce à la légère couche de mascara - ou truc du genre - que sa sœur lui avait pratiquement forcé à mettre - ou peut-être même qu'elle était constamment comme ça, d'ailleurs ; toujours est-il qu'un malaise inexplicable s'était emparé de son esprit et de son estomac, qui s'était mis à gargouiller d'une étrange façon.

Natsu fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, son regard onyx rivé vers le sol pavé qu'ils empruntaient habituellement pour rentrer, Grey et lui. Il était pourtant certain de ne plus avoir faim, après le repas qu'il s'était enfilé ; et pourtant, il avait sentit comme ses entrailles se tordre d'une façon qui ne lui avait pourtant pas été douloureuse, comme si quelque chose essayait désespérément d'en sortir.

Le garçon au cheveux roses tira machinalement sur son écharpe blanche à carreaux et leva les yeux vers le ciel, dont les couleurs bleues s'estompaient peu à peu pour laisser place à un ciel rougeoyant.

_« C'est le même bleu que les yeux de Lisanna. »_, songea-t-il dans son esprit, alors qu'un petit sourire venait naître aux commissures de ses lèvres.

_Lisanna._

Il s'arrêta brusquement et jeta un regard accusateur à son ventre ; et voilà que ça recommençait.

Depuis quand est-ce que le simple fait de regarder le ciel lui faisait penser à son amie d'enfance ?

Il se sentait léger, joyeux, au bord de l'euphorie. Il était surpris de penser à elle, triste de ne pas la voir, heureux de ressasser des souvenirs plus doux les uns que les autres.

Elle était... Jolie ? Gentille. Drôle. Douce. Absolument géniale. Tellement cool qu'il se surprit encore une fois à vouloir la voir et rester avec elle ; encore.

« Ohé Natsu, tu m'écoutes ? »

Natsu se rendit compte trop tard qu'il n'écoutait pas ; et les conséquences suivirent très vite.

La chute fut brutale. Très brutale ; peut-être parce qu'au lieu de regarder où est-ce qu'il marchait comme tout le monde, Natsu avait à presque proprement parlé la tête dans les nuages.

Ces mêmes conséquences n'avaient pas attendu bien longtemps ; le voilà qui se cognait un peu trop brusquement contre le corps - et ici, plus précisément, le crâne surmonté des longs épis sombres qui composaient la chevelure du garçon - de Grey, qui avait ralenti pour l'attendre.

La joie, la sensation étrange dans le ventre et l'euphorie laissèrent place à la douleur vive qui se répandit à partir de son nez, tandis que les murmures pensifs se muaient en gémissements douloureux et grognement mécontents.

Grey ne tarda pas à lui jeter un regard noir en se massant douloureusement l'arrière du crâne, le regardant sans comprendre - et de toute façon bien trop énervé pour essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

« Putain Natsu, mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! l'apostropha très vite Grey avec une hargne attisée par la douleur qui submergea ses sens, les traits durcis par la colère.

— Tu peux parler, enfoiré de yeux cernés ! répliqua Natsu sur le même ton et en se pinçant le nez. Et pourquoi t'as ralenti d'abord ?

— Peut-être parce que l'abruti fini que t'es était pas foutu d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire parce qu'il préférait regarder un putain de nuage ? »

Natsu ne répondit rien face à ce ton plein de sarcasme et renifla posément, vérifiant qu'il ne saignait pas du nez ou quoi que ce soit. À ce qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts, il n'avait pas gonflé ; c'était déjà ça.

Malheureusement, la douleur lui rappela bien vite ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de cas, et les grimaces continues qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de Grey le lui confirmèrent bien vite.

Le brun parut réfléchir, grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles et finit par se remettre à avancer après avoir poussé un long soupir.

« Allez, viens. J'dois bien avoir de la glace quelque part chez moi, connaissant l'autre dingue... »

Par _« l'autre dingue »_, Natsu comprit que Grey voulait parler de sa marraine, Ul. Avec un bref hochement de tête, le garçon suivit donc son ami en gardant sa main sur son nez, de peur qu'il n'enfle trop.

Dans le pire des cas, ça ne serait pas la première fois ; lui et Grey avaient l'habitude de se battre entre eux, de toute façon. En conséquences, tous deux connaissaient les gestes à faire pour apaiser la douleur et panser leurs blessures.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Natsu retira donc ses chaussures dans l'entrée en écoutant Grey et sa tutrice s'échanger des salutations qui ressemblaient plus à une engueulade qu'autre chose, avant de finalement se diriger vers l'étage en traînant des pieds. Il adressa une brève salutation à Lyon, également sous la tutelle d'Ul et ici plongé dans ses devoirs et finit par balancer son sac sur la moquette bleue foncée de la chambre, avant de se laisser tomber sur les draps dans un soupir.

Natsu laissa son regard défiler le long du plafond blanc - qui se fit également un plaisir de lui rappeler celle qui habitait ses pensées - et attendit patiemment Grey en comptant les fissures qu'il pouvait distinguer sous la fine couche de peinture blanche.

Venir ici lui rappela une myriade de souvenirs, tous plus amusants les uns que les autres. Leurs jeux quand ils étaient gosses, les moments passés à bosser sur un travail en commun ou non, ceux où ils discutaient et riaient jusque tard dans la nuit lorsque Natsu venait dormir ici, leurs parties de jeux-vidéos jusqu'à pas d'heures...

Et puis il y avait eut le lycée. Il y avait eut Lisanna. Il y avait eut Loki dont les conseils et les filles qu'il s'enchaînait avaient fini par avoir un impact sur la manière de penser des autres ; alors il y avait eut les filles.

Natsu soupira._ Les filles._

Les filles et leurs jambes, les filles et leurs formes, les filles et leurs sourires. Les filles et tout ce qu'il ne savait pas d'elle, les filles et tout ce qu'elles avaient qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Natsu fronça des sourcils. Grey avait eut quelques copines, lui aussi... Quant à Loki, il avait arrêté de compter à partir du moment où il avait fallu les compter deux par deux.

Mais pas lui ; ça l'intéressait pas, à vrai dire - en tout cas pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rende lui-même compte des changements visibles chez les filles qu'il connaissait depuis le primaire, et chez l'une d'entre elle en particulier.

Lisanna. Lisanna et ses courts mais élégants cheveux blancs, dont la douceur l'avait surprit il y a peu. Lisanna et son parfum, qui l'avait presque fasciné, tant il pouvait être discret mais efficace, s'alliant avec merveille avec son odeur naturelle. Lisanna et ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient de joie quand elle le voyait, Lisanna et ses sourires, tantôt moqueurs, tantôt amusés, parfois même timides et attendris - mais pas tristes ; il veillait à ce que ça ne se produise jamais.

Un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage. Et puis, bien entendu, Lisanna et ses jambes, Lisanna et sa taille fine, Lisanna et ses hanches, Lisanna et les formes généreuses qui s'étaient affirmées au fil du temps, Lisanna et ses petites lèvres roses qu'il s'était surprit trop de fois à fixer avec insistance, Lisanna et ses...

Grey haussa un sourcil en voyant l'air ravi de son meilleur ami et rival de toujours et sourit à son tour.

« Eh bah mon pote, t'es amoureux ou quoi ?

— ... Hein ? fit soudainement Natsu, brusquement tiré de son petit nuage.

— Tu verrais ta tête... », sourit le brun en lui tendant un torchon où il avait placé des glaçons, l'air amusé en voyant les couleurs qui vinrent se peindre sur ses joues.

Le fait que son ami rougisse davantage en sentant son regard sur lui suffit à intriguer suffisamment Grey pour que celui-ci ne se tourne sérieusement vers lui, un sourire avenant et confiant étirant ses lèvres de manière à laisser entrevoir une rangée de dents polies et nacrées. Natsu, lui, émit un grognement frustré et cacha son visage dans le tas de glace avec un gémissement de douleur.

Grey éclata de rire et se pencha au dessus de son ami jusqu'à croiser deux prunelles vertes qui le dardèrent d'un regard accusateur.

« Alors, raconte ! Tu veux même pas le dire à ton meilleur pote ?

— T'es le pire des enfoirés, grommela Natsu en fronçant des sourcils, conscient que l'esprit calculateur - et bien trop compliqué pour le sien - du brun était en marche.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, connard, répondit Grey avec son plus beau sourire, avant de reprendre un peu plus sérieusement : Et puis, tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe quand il se passe un truc et que tu me le dis pas. Ça va te faire cogiter toute la nuit et tu vas pas pouvoir en dormir, con comme t'es.

— Même pas vrai.

— Bien-sûr que si. Et franchement, tu me dois bien ça, mec. J'vais peut-être avoir une bosse de la taille d'un œuf sur le crâne à cause de toi. », continua Grey en appuyant son argument en désignant l'arrière de son crâne.

Natsu réfléchit quelques instants encore ; après tout, il y risquait quoi ?

Bon, certes, Grey allait sûrement se payer sa tête et rire de lui pour un moment. Mais d'un côté, cet abruti avait pas si tord ; ça lui permettrait de se libérer de ça, au moins. Et puis merde, c'était Grey, quoi. Il lui avait confié bien pire, après tout.

C'est pas parce que son cerveau avait décidé de le brancher sur une certaine adolescente aux cheveux clairs qu'il allait se laisser abattre.

Natsu soupira alors, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'autre adolescent qui comprit par ce simple geste qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

Alors, patient, Grey tâtonna machinalement l'arrière de son crâne et se leva pour aller déposer le chiffon et les glaçons dans le petit lavabo de la salle de bain qui jouxtait à sa chambre. Dans un soupir, Natsu fit de même avec son nez, qui devait avoir retrouvé une taille et une couleur normale à l'heure qu'il est, puis finit enfin par tenter, visiblement mal à l'aise :

« Bah... Hum, comment dire...

— Une fille ? tenta Grey en se débarrassant de son uniforme pour un short ample et confortable, sans se soucier du fait qu'il soit torse nu.

— Euh... Je crois, admit Natsu après lui avoir jeté un regard perplexe auquel le brun avait répondu par un haussement d'épaules. Tu vois, je me sens un peu... Bizarre, quand elle est là.

— Du genre ? »

Natsu observa son ami tirer un paquet de biscuits qu'il avait attrapé dans la cuisine avant de lui en tendre un, qu'il accepta avec grand plaisir. Ul allait les tuer si elle apprenait qu'ils avaient mangé dans la chambre...

« Hum, continua le garçon aux cheveux roses, la bouche pleine. Je suis content de la voir, tu vois. Mais des que je suis à côté d'elle... Je me sens bizarre, quoi. Bien, mais bizarre.

— Ah, fit simplement Grey en avalant une gorgée de lait à même la bouteille, avant de la tendre également à son ami. Bien ce que je dis. T'es amoureux, en gros. », résuma l'adolescent d'un air nonchalant.

L'autre observa le brun avec un regard à la fois intrigué et blasé par son attitude.

« Ça t'es déjà arrivé ?

— Évidemment, répondit aussitôt Grey, avant d'engloutir un autre biscuit. Ça arrive à tout le monde, Natsu. C'est naturel. »

Ce dernier aurait presque pût en soupirer de soulagement mais se contenta de sourire davantage, ravi.

« Alors je suis pas malade ou un truc du genre ? Je suis normal ?! », s'écria-t-il malgré lui et avec un immense sourire, ce qui fit rire son ami.

Des coups vinrent se faire entendre contre le mur provenant de la chambre voisine suivi d'un « Vos gueules, je bosse ! », auquel Grey répondit sur le même ton qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre avant de claquer la porte pour la fermer.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard complice et rirent de bon cœur ; y'a pas à dire, pour ce qui était d'embêter Lyon, ils oubliaient immédiatement toutes leurs querelles.

Après quelques minutes, Grey s'assit à même le sol pour manger et se tourna vers son ami, qui s'était remis à fixer le plafond de manière pensive.

« Pour répondre à ta question, ouais, c'est normal. Et c'est pas vraiment une maladie... Sauf si t'as envie d'y croire, finit-il par soupirer en secouant la tête dans un sourire.

— Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Bof, juste que y'a des gens qui voient ça comme quelque chose de triste et plus embêtant qu'autre chose... Mais fais pas gaffe à ça, ce serait trop compliqué pour ta petite tête. », continua Grey dans un petit rire.

Natsu repassa les paroles de son ami en boucle avant de s'arrêter sur la dernière remarque.

« Eh ! Laisse ma tête en dehors de ça, espèce de...

— C'est qui ? »

Natsu se figea et jeta un regard à l'autre garçon. Visiblement absorbé par les précisions quant à la teneur en sucre et en glucides des biscuits qu'ils venaient d'avaler, Grey finit par lever les yeux en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et précisa après un soupir :

« La fille qui te fait ça. C'est une fille au moins ?

— Que... M-Mais, je... Oui, évidemment que oui ! se défendit Natsu en se sentant rougir sous l'effet de la surprise.

— Hm, je me disais bien que ça allait pas tarder à t'arriver aussi. Alors, qui c'est ? Lucy ?

— Nan, se défendit aussitôt le plus jeune en fronçant des sourcils.

— Oh, je croyais. Erza alors ? »

Natsu lui jeta un regard horrifié. Grey se contenta d'hausser les épaules et continua après avoir croqué dans un autre gâteau :

« Levy ?

— Trop petite. Et non.

— Wendy ?

— ... Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Elle a même pas douze ans ! s'exclama Natsu avec de gros yeux.

— Bah, avec toi, on sait jamais... soupira le brun avant lui lancer un sourire moqueur auquel l'autre répondit par un doigt particulièrement bien choisi. Roh allez, tu m'aides pas là. Elle est plus vieille que toi ?

— Non. Pas tellement plus jeune non plus, hésita Natsu en se tournant de sorte à ce qu'il son allongé sur le ventre et qu'il puisse se rapprocher de son ami. Et... On la connaît depuis longtemps. »

Grey hocha la tête et réfléchit un instant en avalant une autre gorgée de lait à même le goulot.

« Cana ? tenta-t-il encore une fois en de tournant vers lui, avant de soupirer en voyant le mouvement de gauche à droite au il fit pour lui faire comprendre que non. Et puis merde, j'en ai marre. Bisca ? Juvia ?

— Non, non, en fait... tenta l'autre adolescent avant que le brun ne continue :

— Kinana ? Laki ? Evergr-

— Lisanna. »

Grey se tut et se tourna vers son ami, dont les joues venaient de prendre une teinte pimentée.

« Lisanna ?_ Notre_ Lisanna ?

— ... Lisanna. », confirma l'adolescent aux cheveux roses après une grande inspiration.

Il fronça néanmoins des sourcils. Comment ça, _« notre Lisanna »_ ? C'était _sa_ Lisanna !

Grey eut un immense sourire et vint administrer une grande claque dans le dos de son ami, qui grogna de douleur en guise de réponse.

Natsu releva les yeux vers l'adolescent qui s'était assis en tailleur en face de lui et fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'air mutin qui se dessina peu à peu sur son visage. Et, brusquement, il regretta fortement de lui avoir dit à propos de Lisanna. Très fortement.

« Et alors ? Tu comptes lui dire ?

— Euh... Lui dire quoi ? fit Natsu en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air circonspect.

— Que tu l'aimes, gros malin. À moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on te grille la place… », finit-il malicieusement dans un petit sourire.

L'adolescent à la tignasse rose se redressa brusquement. Comment ça, lui griller sa place ? Quel connard sur terre s'oserait à le battre et à avoir Lisanna pour lui - sa Lisanna pour lui ?

« Comment ça ? Y'a quelqu'un d'autre qu'est amoureux d'elle ?!

— Ce connard d'Eucliffe, je crois, répondit Grey dans un petit sourire amusé par sa réaction, mais avec un regard sérieux qui laissait bien comprendre qu'il était tout à fait contre cette idée. Enfin, pas amoureux... Juste intéressé, on va dire.

— C'est à dire ?

— C'est à dire qu'il veut se la faire. »

Natsu mit un moment à comprendre. Se la faire comment ?

Et puis, brusquement, une vision de Loki entouré de filles plus belles les unes que les autres s'imposa dans son esprit. Et la colère qui s'en suivit fut si brutale qu'il en ressentît un désagréable bourdonnement à ses oreilles, alors que son sang se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines.

_Se la faire._

Sting Eucliffe. Cet enfoiré de connard de blondinet au joli minois et qui se la jouait bourreau des cœurs depuis un moment. Pas que Natsu ne soit vraiment contre ça - même s'il le restait un peu - mais il ne supportait pas de voir des filles pleurer après lui avoir parlé simplement parce qu'il les aurait plaqué un peu trop brusquement. Et à la simple pensée qu'il puisse faire ça à Lisanna, Natsu ressentit soudain le besoin indescriptible de frapper quelque chose.

« Eh ! Mais il a pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est ma meilleure amie, hors de question que je laisse cet enfoiré d'Eucliffe la-

— Bah, il serait peut-être temps de te magner et de te déclarer, alors. À ce train là, il risque d'être plus rapide que toi, l'interrompit le brun avec tout son sérieux.

— Mais... Comment est-ce qu'on se déclare à une fille ? »

Le visage de son ami passa de l'amusement à l'attitude la plus blasée possible.

« Tu te fous de moi, là ? », hésita Grey en lui adressant un regard interrogateur.

Natsu rougit davantage et plongea son visage dans l'oreiller en guise de réponse. Le brun réitéra sa question. L'autre gémit.

« Rah, ce que t'es nul, sérieux... Tu pouvais pas parler de ça quand y'avait Loki ? s'exaspéra Grey en rejetant la tête en arrière, ses doigts venant machinalement effleurer la cicatrice qui ornait son front. Si y'en a bien un qui s'y connait à propos de ça, c'est lui, pas moi...

— Loki aime pas ses copines. J'aime Lisanna, répliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux roses en relevant soudainement la tête.

— Et romantique, avec ça... soupira le brun avec un petit rire. Si t'es aussi franc quand tu m'en parles, je vois pas ce qui te gêne dans le fait de le lui dire.

— Ce... Ben, c'est pas pareil... tenta de se justifier l'autre garçon en baissant les yeux vers ses mains, l'air de chercher ses mots. Tu vois, avec elle... J'sais pas. Ça se bloque et j'y arrive pas. J'ai... Même pas réussi à lui dire bonjour correctement ce matin. », finit-il par avouer, pas très fier de lui.

Grey rit davantage et le gratifia d'une nouvelle tape dans le dos avant de s'étendre sur le tapis avec un sourire satisfait. Encore un peu honteux, Natsu finit par s'allonger à plat ventre et se pencha vers son ami.

« Alors ? Dis moi ce que je dois faire ! s'impatienta-t-il en le voyant sur le point de roupiller, ignorant totalement sa présence.

— Hm ? Oh, fais comme d'habitude. Ça devrait aller. », fit simplement le brun en baillant.

L'adolescent aux cheveux roses sentit ses épaules s'affaisser sur le coup. C'est tout ? Tout ça pour ça ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », essaya-t-il tout de même, perdu, dans l'espoir que son ami ne lui fournisse plus d'explications.

Grey se retourna et eut un sourire moqueur mal dissimulé.

« Arrête de réfléchir et fonce dans le tas, finit-il par préciser avec un clin d'oeil complice. J'sais pas, t'as qu'à l'embrasser, ça devrait suffire à ce qu'elle comprenne. »

Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent en démonstration de sa perplexité. Minute papillon.

« L'embrasser ? L'embrasser comment ?

— Bah, l'embrasser.

— Comme Erza aux anniversaires ? »

Ce fut cette fois-ci à Grey de se redresser, l'air mi-blasé, mi-hésitant.

« Mais non, abruti. Embrasser sur la bouche. C'est pas pareil, sinon.

— Sur la bouche... _Là_ _?_ fit-il en tapotant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, encore plus confus que quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Ouais. Là, acquiesça le brun en hochant lentement la tête.

— Tu l'as déjà fait, toi ? »

Grey se tut, lui adressa un regard accusateur et émit enfin un grognement en guise de réponse positive.

« J'ai déjà eut des copines, moi, tu sais, ironisa le brun avec un sourire amer, auquel Natsu répondit par un regard noir. Alors oui. J'ai déjà embrassé.

— Et c'est comment ? »

Nouveau silence. Grey jeta un coup d'œil au paquet de biscuits, réfléchit un instant et finit par répondre avec nonchalance :

« Ça dépend. Assez cool en général. Ça l'est plus quand t'embrasses quelqu'un que t'aimes.

— Parce que t'as aimé quelqu'un, toi ? demanda Natsu avec étonnement, tout en essayant vainement de repousser la déception qui vint lui enserrer l'estomac.

— Hm. Possible. », fut la réponse que Grey lui souffla, tout en détournant un regard rêveur.

Natsu baissa les yeux. Il avait aimé quelqu'un et ne lui avait rien dit ? À lui, qui était censé jouer le rôle de meilleur ami ?

« C'était qui ?

— Qui quoi ?

— La fille que t'aimes. »

_Silence._

« ... Ou que t'as aimé, j'sais pas. », tenta tout de même l'adolescent.

Natsu sentit une bouffée d'injustice monter en lui. Et avec ça, Grey avait l'air si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il aurait pût jurer que son ami était entrain de l'ignorer en boudant de façon tout à fait exécrable.

Une nuée de sentiments contradictoires lui enserra la poitrine et la gorge, ce bien malgré lui. Il ne lui avait rien dit, à lui. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il en avait parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? Qu'il le jugeait indigne de garder un secret ? Qu'il ne comptait pas autant à ses yeux que Grey pouvait compter pour lui, combien même il pouvait s'évertuer à se persuader du contraire ?

Bon, d'accord, Loki était peut-être plus apte à discuter avec lui de ce genre de choses. Mais enfin, Natsu n'était tout de même pas débile au point de pas pouvoir comprendre, si ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux roses fronça des sourcils, mécontent, avant de lui envoyer un léger coup dans l'épaule.

Le résultat fut immédiat ; brusquement sorti de ses pensées et du cocon fait de calme et de tranquillité dans lequel il s'était glissé, Grey sursauta violemment et se retourna brusquement en lui jetant un regard noir, prêt à le frapper à son tour. Natsu eut un sourire narquois et continua, tout en s'amusant intérieurement de voir l'autre s'énerver à une vitesse que lui seul parvenait à déclencher :

« Tu fais la gueule ?

— Je comptais pas le faire, mais puisque t'insistes...

— Rah, allez quoi. Dis moi ! s'énerva Natsu, toujours aussi impatient. Si tu veux pas me dire qui c'est, dis-moi au moins comment est-ce qu'on fait ça !

— ... Comment on embrasse ? », hésita le brun en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur, avant de soupirer en voyant son ami hocher la tête.

Natsu ne le quitta pas des yeux et l'observa réfléchir sans rien dire. Néanmoins, il se recula avec méfiance lorsqu'un sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

« Attends deux secondes. T'es jaloux parce que je t'ai pas dit qui c'était, là ? »

Et la colère prit le dessus.

« J'me casse, déclara froidement l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs, s'apprêtant à se lever pour prendre ses affaires, et, effectivement, s'en aller pour laisser Grey dans la plus grande - et satisfaisante - frustration qu'il soit.

— Oh allez, arrête ton char deux minutes. Qu'est-ce qui va pas, t'as peur de te louper ? »

Natsu se rassît en silence, le visage toutefois plus fermé. Parce que c'était possible, en plus ? Il pourrait rater ça ?

« Crois-moi, n'importe quel abruti peut le faire. Même toi !

— Va te faire foutre, Grey, répliqua Natsu avec amertume, avant de se lever pour de bon cette fois-ci.

— Rah, tu fais chier. », grogna simplement Grey en attrapant son poignet pour l'arrêter.

L'adolescent se figea en voyant l'air calculateur, terriblement ennuyé mais amusé du brun, qui le maintenait assis sur le lit d'une poigne ferme mais pas assez dure pour lui faire mal.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. C'est lui où Grey s'était soudainement énormément rapproché ?

Et pourtant, à peine eut-il le temps de se reposer la question que le souffle du brun caressa ses lèvres, faisant monter en lui une vague de panique incontrôlable.

« G-Grey... »

Ce dernier se recula à peine, se laissant juste assez d'espace pour observer l'expression inquiète et plus que surprise de l'autre garçon. Natsu sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine avant de se serrer douloureusement d'appréhension lorsque l'autre recommença son petit manège, s'amusant à le voir se figer progressivement avec un sourire moqueur.

Il était dingue. _Complètement dingue._

Natsu faisait confiance à son ami - en général, du moins. Mais là, il n'était sûr de rien du tout et commençait même à avoir un léger doute, le cerveau un tantinet trop paralysé pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement.

« Grey... Tu... T'es... », eut-il le temps de souffler en se redressant légèrement, avant qu'une main ne vienne se glisser derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Et il comprit.

Trop tard.

_Oh putain de bordel de merde, oh putain oh putain oh put-_

Grey l'embrassait.

Ses lèvres étaient à la fois tièdes et étrangement froides contre les siennes, sûres d'elles. Un arrière-goût de pépites de chocolat parvint aux sens de Natsu, encore trop stupéfait pour émettre le moindre mouvement. La peau de Grey sur sa nuque le fit frémir ; mais, étrangement, ce contact n'avait rien de désagréable.

Et avant que la rapide conclusion qu'il pût avoir n'éclate au grand jour dans ses pensées, le brun rompit le contact en se reculant assez pour l'observer, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Sur ces mêmes lèvres qui se tenaient gentiment posées sur les siennes il y avait à peine quelques secondes - une, deux, trois, dix ; il savait pas, il savait plus, il ne voulait pas savoir, ne le voulait plus.

« Tu vois, c'est pas si terrible. », souffla-t-il simplement, confiant et sûr de lui.

Grey l'avait embrassé.

« Tu... Tu m'as... »

Il l'avait embrassé. Grey, son meilleur ami. Celui en qui il pouvait avoir une confiance inébranlable, celui dont il pensait tout savoir et qui savait tout de lui ; celui-là.

« Vas la retrouver, répondit simplement Grey en s'affaissant contre le lit. Fonce. »

Natsu mit un moment à capter ce qu'il lui avait dit. Une seconde. Dix. Vingt, trente. Mais Grey ne dit rien - il souriait. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement gêné, mal à l'aise - ou peut-être que si, peut-être qu'il le cachait juste très bien.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. Pas directement ; mais il lui avait demandé.

Grey l'avait embrassé. Pour lui montrer ce que ça faisait - et pour se faire pardonner, peut-être. Il l'avait embrassé, sans lui demander, sans même le prévenir ; mais étrangement, Natsu ne lui en voulait pas.

Le brun baissa les yeux et sourit en voyant son ami se lever pour se ruer dans l'escalier, adressant de brèves salutations à Ul qui montaient ceux-ci avant d'attraper des chaussures et de s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée.

Grey l'avait embrassé.

Et si Grey était capable de le faire, il l'était aussi.

* * *

Natsu jeta un regard à la montre qui ornait son poignet gauche et se mît à courir, après avoir étouffé un bref juron.

Les cours venaient de se terminer. Lui qui comptait rester discret - et surtout se tenir le plus à l'écart possible des autres, autant par crainte de se faire rejeter que par timidité - c'était visiblement foutu. Tant pis ; il fera avec.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer - plus maintenant. À cause d'Eucliffe et de tous les autres mecs de son âge capable de faire du mal à sa Lisanna. Pour Lisanna, justement, qu'il avait chéri toute son enfance, protégée depuis toujours. Pour Lisanna, qui s'était rapidement avérée être le remède à tous ces maux.

Et puis pour Grey. À cause de Grey - pour lui prouver qu'il était tout aussi capable de le faire que lui. À cause de Grey ; parce que Grey l'avait embrassé.

Les élèves sortaient en masse par le biais du gigantesque portail dont les barreaux de fer s'élevaient vers le ciel, pour la plupart pressés de rentrer chez eux. Natsu se fit violence pour ne pas reculer et dut jouer des coudes pour progresser dans la foule, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement des mèches immaculées en passant à toute vitesse sur le visage des étudiants. Il cru repérer Lucy qui discutait avec Levy, puis Erza accompagnée de la petite Wendy ; mais aucune trace d'elle.

Son cœur se serra, autant par crainte que de jalousie.

Il n'était pas possible qu'elle soit sortie plus tôt - si ? Il avait lui-même quitté le lycée une heure avant la fin commune des cours, heure où son amie devait finir ce jour-là. Il aurait sut si elle était partie ; mais alors l'un diable était-elle ?

Les appels de ses amis lui parvinrent difficilement, tant son cœur s'était mis à battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Natsu pesta ; il était complètement flippé.

Mais n'était-ce pas normal, après tout ?

Loki devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de choses, lui. Mais était-ce également le cas de Grey ? Est-ce que son ami était aussi peu assuré que lui dans ce domaine, ou au contraire aussi confiant que Loki ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête ; ne pas réfléchir et foncer dans le tas. C'est ce que Grey lui avait conseillé de faire - et Grey avait bien souvent raison. Jamais il ne s'oserai à lui causer des difficultés ; c'était son ami. Son meilleur ami - et Grey ne lui avait jamais voulu que du bien.

Natsu s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

Son cœur rata un battement, et il finit par la repérer du regard. La colère monta brusquement, à la vue de l'adolescent blond qui lui tenait compagnie et à qui il irait bien exprimer sa manière de penser, là maintenant tout de suite.

Il tenta de se calmer et fit un pas ; en vain. Un autre, et il eut encore plus peur.

Son estomac se noua. D'ici, il pouvait presque entendre ce qu'ils disaient - et il eut la sale impression que cet enfoiré s'apprêtait à la draguer, elle, sa Lisanna.

« E-eh, Lisa ! »

Le regard étonné d'Eucliffe se posa sur lui, presque accusateur. Lisanna, elle, fut surprise aussi mais sourit immédiatement, ravie de le voir.

Son cœur rata un battement - encore plus qu'avant. Sa voix avait tremblé - de colère, de peur, d'angoisse - et ses mains, en plus d'être moites, devaient certainement se trouver dans le même état.

Est-ce qu'il y arriverait quand même ? Est-ce que ça avait été pareil pour Grey ?

La voix du brun retentit dans son esprit : _« Arrête de réfléchir et fonce dans le tas. »_

Et puis, n'était-ce pas comme ça qu'il avait toujours été, après tout ?

Alors il attrapa simplement la main d'une Lisanna pantoise. Jeta un regard noir et très largement significatif à Sting. Ressentit chaque millimètres carré de sa peau sous ses doigts comme une brûlure, délicieuse, plus étrange et agréable qu'autre chose. Caressa maladroitement le dos de sa main du pouce, avec une douceur et une attention qui le surprit lui-même - est-ce qu'il faisait les choses comme il le fallait ? Lui sourit, à la fois gêné et mal à l'aise, mais parce qu'il savait que ça suffirai à la rassurer - et pour se rassurer lui-même, en fait.

La perception du temps s'était altérée. Un bourdonnement étrange raisonnait dans sa tête, battu par les coups rapides furieux de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il ne réfléchissait plus - plus depuis longtemps. Mais il lui restait assez de conscience pour savoir ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Il ne trouvera jamais les bons mots à dire - il le savait. Ni même le courage de les prononcer, si jamais il les trouvait - ça aussi, il le savait.

Natsu ramassa les quelques bribes de bravoure qu'il lui restait. Les dernières, les plus fortes - mais les plus confuses, aussi. S'approcha, encore et encore - en même temps que le rythme des battements de son cœur qui montait crescendo. Il ressentit la stupeur de son amie, la légère appréhension qui s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait réellement - un peu comme lui il y avait quelques minutes, à vrai dire.

Alors, comme pour se prouver quelque chose, parce qu'il en mourait d'envie et de curiosité, il effaça les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et caressa timidement les lèvres de la jeune fille des siennes. Pour prouver qu'il pouvait le faire, pour lui-même - mais quelque part, pour Grey, aussi.

Parce que Grey l'avait embrassé.

* * *

Et voilààààà ! Bon, au final, je ne saurai pas dire si c'est plus du Natsu/Lisanna que du Grey/Natsu...

Et vous, vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'attends vos avis ! :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée et vous dis à bientôt !

_Bymeha _


End file.
